The Holy Grail
The Holy Grail is a holy instrument that is shrouded in the greatest of mystery. It is said to hold great power but no one outside of God himself knows each and every one of them. It's origin isn't documented but what is known is that it is ancient and made from the same holy metal as the Archangel Michael's sword. It was put in the protection of Michael's Battalion who then gave it to the Men of Letters to safekeep in their bunker after it was built. It stayed there in secret until it was discovered by the prophet Kevin Tran. It was contained in a special lock box that's key was in the possession of the Powers and then put in the custody of Daniel Leonard. When Kevin Tran asked of its power Daniel told him of one use as a key component in a ritual meant to release a captive angel. Eventually, the Holy Grail fell in the hands of the Powers and they went on to use it to free Michael from Lucifer's Cage to lead them all once again. Season 9 When Michael's Battalion and Michael and the Powers were still in an active relationship the Holy Grail was placed in their care to guard and keep safe from those that would abuse its power. When the bunker was built and put into the care of the Men of Letters it was placed into a special lock box and given to them while the Powers would keep the key to it. The box with the chalice was left to collect dust over the centuries until it was finally stumbled upon by Kevin Tran. He brought it to Daniel Leonard to learn its secret and the Saint opened it with the key provided by Joseph. The cup was brought into the light to be beheld for the first time in years by the two holy humans. When Kevin decided to join Daniel the Grail was brought to the Paradise Pavilion where it was kept safely. When the ceremony to release an angel was discovered by Kevin, he learned that the Holy Grail was to be used to create the instrument needed for a ritual that freed that angel. When all the components were gathered Joseph combined them all into the Grail and poured it into a dagger mold to create the key to free Michael. When it was time for the ritual, Daniel brought the Grail with him to Stull Cemetery. He showed it to his girlfriend Callie who was nervous to touch it. Daniel poured flammable oil into the Grail to turn it into holy oil which he poured and lit in a symbol of Michael he carved into the ground to act as a door. Appearance The Holy Grail has the appearance of a great chalice. It is made from the same golden like metal that was used to forge the sword belonging to Michael. It is encrusted with a few precious gems and is a reasonable height as two hands could fit wrapped around its neck perfectly. Powers and Traits It's full powers aren't too well known but what is known is that it is powerful and it has an abundance of uses. One of these uses was discovered by use of the Angel Tablet. *'Releasing an angel: '''The Holy Grail can be used in a ritual meant to release an angel. A key is made by mixing melted ethereal steel with the blood of that angel's follower and the angel's banisher. They are to be mixed in the Grail and then forged into a dagger. In Michael's case it would require blood of a loyal follower of his (Joseph volunteered his own), and the blood of Sam Winchester to be used as he was the one who pulled and banished him into the Cage. This ritual also can only be performed by a Heavenly Saint such as Daniel Leonard. *'Sanctification': Water and oil poured into the Holy Grail can be transformed instantly into Holy Water and Holy Oil. 'Facts and Trivia''' The Holy Grail was a key part of the Arthurian Legend where King Arthur had taken ill and his knights had gone on a quest to use its power to revitalize him. It was also said to be the very cup in which Jesus Christ used in the Last Supper. It is thought to have the power to provide happiness, eternal youth and an abundance of food. Category:Powerful Objects Category:Holy Weapons Category:God's Creations Category:The End (Again) series